Penitent Legion
The Penitent Legion is one of the divisions of the Hierarchy of Stygia. They take in victims of madness. Methods of the Penitent Legion Regular Jobs The Penitent Legion has a strong military presence thanks to Liamh, a former British tribesman who fought the armies of Rome. For two thousand years, he has gathered and trained those who are under the Laughing Lady. He has also dedicated his troops to building strange devices to help them in their battles. Many question how these devices are supposed to work against Spectres and Renegades. Legion Culture Victims of madness, in the case of the Penitent Legion, mean both those who were mad and those who died as a result of madness. This makes the Penitent Legion something of a strange organization; along with the Grim Legion, this is the only place where killer and victim may have to work and play together. The Deathmarks of madness take the form of blood, and the closer a wraith is to Oblivion, the darker and more pronounced the stains appear. Most Penitent Legion members display their Deathmarks proudly, which many other Legions find unnerving. Allies and Enemies Most of the other Legions stay far, far away from the Penitent Legion; as distrustful as most of the Legions are, the one that walks happily hand in hand with madness is frowned on the most of all. Occasional allies can be found among the Emerald Legion, the Legion of Paupers, and the Legion of Fate, but even these groups can only take so much of the madness before they feel shivers going down their Corpus. Divisions The Army of the Penitent The Skirmisher Corps: The Storm of Night The first division of the Penitent Army to be formed, the Storm of Night leads the armies into battle in an attempt to break up the enemy's frontlines for the rest of the Corps to follow. They still use old-fashioned weapons such as bows and arrows. Many of the other Penitents see them as war heroes and martyrs. The Phalanx Corps: The Wall of Skulls The largest section of the army, the Wall of Skulls form the base of any formation, while the other units work around them. They maintain most of the fighting once the enemy line is broken. The Beast Corps: The Razor's Song The Razor's Song consists of several groups of six: one handler, and five barghests, Moliated to withstand the heat of battle. These groups flank and attempt to attack armies from the rear, to both prevent retreat and drive them further into the arms of the other groups. The Flesh Corps: The Tide of Horror The "cavalry" of the army, who ride horrible creations into battle in an attempt to deal a decisive blow. The beasts, called Leviathans, are actually wraiths so violent and out-of-control as to be detrimental to the fighting forces, and who are Moliated together into these massive creatures. The Machine Corps: The Cacophony of Death The members of the this division pilot gigantic modified tanks, or Juggernauts, into battle after the other divisions, crushing what is left of the armies under their treads. There are rumors that eventually, Liamh would like to replace the Beast Corps entirely with these monstrosities. The Storm Maidens A specialized army that answers directly to the Laughing Lady, the Storm Maidens are specially trained Helldivers that embark on rescue missions and Spectral strikes. Many question, with their vast knowledge of the Tempest and Labyrinth, why the Laughing Lady does not send the Storm Maidens to search for Charon. Other Information The Penitent Legion gets its name from the view that madness is an extension of Oblivion. Since the Penitents see themselves as contributors to the Void in full, they seek to atone for what they contributed to Oblivion before they fell into the Shadowlands. During the Great War, the Legion was split in two when the Smiling Lord forced the Laughing Lady from her seat and installed his own puppet. The Skirmishers, Phalanx, and Keepers became known as Loyalists to the deposed Lady, while the Beast, Flesh, and Machine Corps followed the Grim Legion. The Legion reformed after Charon returned the original Laughing Lady to power. Background Information The symbol of the Penitent Legion is the collage of several various alchemical symbols for silver. Category:Wraith: The Oblivion glossary Category:Underworld Bureaucracy